Once Upon a Time
by bloodtype.espresso
Summary: Miranda's fariy tale version of what happened between her and Gordo.


Disclaimer: I don't own any thing, I got the idea of him liking someone real from a Shakespeare sonnet, and some of it like the princess was from Cinderella by Cheetah Girls, and the dedication is from perfect princess by Meg Cabot.

A/N: Thanks Black Knight 03 for betaing!

Okay this is a children's book written by Miranda based on what happened between her and Gordo.

****

This book is to all of the princess out there past, present, and pretend

to show that you can slay your own dragons and dream your own dreams.

And for Gordo, who always saw the real me, even when I didn't.

****

**Real**

**Written by : M. I. S.**

**Once upon a time** there was a princess. She'd locked herself in a glass house made of stone, refusing to let anyone in or more importantly to let herself out. Then one day someone broke through.

Rand, the princess that is, was never one to show how she really felt. She'd believed for so long that emotions made you weak. So she'd placed herself in the house and locked herself in, vowing that the only person who would ever be able to come in was the one who saw her heart.

But the princess knew this would not be possible; for she'd kept it so hidden, that she herself couldn't clearly make it out.

Princes came from far and wide trying to brake the glass for that is what they saw, they did not see the stone. Some offering gifts, for they thought giving her riches would surely showed they saw her heart. Others brought her, her favorite foods, and others still brought her pets. But none worked, and inside alone she remained with the small opening where her servants were to pass food to her as the only means of contact in or out.

Time passed and the princes kept coming but never would they succeed. Then one night a young man figuring she must want company after so long went to sit by the small opening intended for food.

"Hello?" he asked into the opening wondering if she was awake.

Somewhat startled the princess responded, "Good evening" She was curious as to why any prince would come at this hour, for it was well past dark.

"Ah, so you're awake. I'm surprised seeing how you've been in there so long. It must be boring." He replied now leaning on the wall and relaxing by the opening as he spoke.

"What? How could it possibly matter when I do or do not sleep? Are you going to try and get in or not?" she asked, impatient of this 'person'.

"It doesn't matter. I was just stating what I thought and no, I won't try to get in."

"Why not? Isn't that what all of you want to do, rescue the princess 'in distress'" her sarcasm evident here, "and get all the glory?" she asked some what bitterly. You see the princess didn't want to be helpless, she wanted to be her own person, but she also wanted someone who would want her soul, heart, and mind.

He just chuckled at this, "I can't speak for the rest but I don't really see a point in helping you out." He stated simply.

"What's your name?" she asked finally realizing this stranger hadn't introduced himself.

"You can call me Gordon, and you would be?"

"Rand. Now Gordon, why is it that as you so simply put it, there wouldn't be a point in helping me out?"

"Well isn't it obvious? You got your self in, you can get your self out. I don't think I should waist my time when you probably thought of every way to keep every one out. Some of which I could never even think of, plus I don't poses any thing that could possibly break any of that stone."

Now she was confused, he saw the stone? "So if you didn't come to help me out, why did you come?" she asked.

"Well you may be able to lock your self in there and you may be able to hide your heart but you're still alone. So I figured you could use someone to talk to, plus I had nothing better to do."

"You came here just because you thought I needed to talk?" now she was convinced that this boy was weird.

"Well like I said I didn't have much else to do." he said once again.

There was something about this Gordon, which drew the princess to him. He didn't seem to care in the least that she was a princess; this in itself was quite new to her.

Yet there was something more, like the way he believed she could get out on her own, never even attempting to help her himself.

So finally approving of him, she made herself comfortable near the opening and they talked about everything and nothing, before they'd realized it the sun was up. The Princess some how found herself feeling like a weight was lifted, for that knight she did what she'd never done before. She showed the young man who she really was, and what she wanted to be. But what was even more surprising was that he respected that.

Gordon saw her for who she was, to him she was just Rand not some prize to be won, and not a helpless princess, to him she was real, and they lived happily ever after.

The End

A/N: Okay that's it, there isn't a follow up or a back story to this, it's just a simple fairy tale version of what happened supposedly written as a children's book by Miranda.

GLASS HOUSE MADEE OF STONE- okay this was my symbolism in there, the glass house represents what people see something weak, easily broken, yet looks perfect. The stone is what's not as evident, but it's strong, it's not perfect but it can stand on its own. So the 'glass house made of stone' is really Rand, they see this weak little princess who they think is all but perfect when really she's strong, and can hold her own, and to top it off she does have flaws, like keeping her emotions hidden.

Tell me what ya' think! 


End file.
